Oublions
by MelissaFanfic
Summary: Annabeth vient de s'interposer… Elle vient de faire barrage, avec son propre corps. Heureusement, Will déclare qu'elle vivra… Si elle renonce à poursuivre la bataille. Percy est furieux, il connaît la fille d'Athéna… Elle ira se battre, qu'importe l'issue. Alors… Il voit le Léthé comme une solution… /!/ Le dessin d'Annabeth ne m'appartient pas /!/
1. Prologue

****Cette fiction est un Percabeth.  
Plusieurs passages du Prologue sont tirés du livre "Le Dernier Olympien" de ********Rick Riordan**** ** **.**** ** _ **  
(Ils sont indiqués par cette chouette écriture.)  
**_** ** **Bonne lecture !  
****  
 ** **Prologue :****

 _-Percy ! m'a dit Jake Mason en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Nous recevons des rapports...  
-Plus tard. Où est Annabeth ?  
-Sur la terrasse. Elle est en vie, mais...  
Je l'ai bousculé pour me ruer sur la terrasse. Annabeth était allongée sur un transat. Son visage était blême et perlé de sueur. Malgré les nombreuses couvertures, elle grelottait.  
-Annabeth...  
Ma voix s'est étranglée. Ce coup de couteau m'étais destiné.  
Comment avais-je pu la laisser le recevoir à ma place ? _  
-Percy... T'inquiètes, je vais bien, dit-elle faiblement.  
-Annabeth, le couteau était empoisonné… Mais, ça va aller, après quelques heures de repos tu pourras remarcher… Malheureusement, le combat est finit pour toi, dit Will sérieusement.

Il ordonna aux autres de partir. Les Alatir partirent voler quelques médicaments dans une pharmacie, non loin de là. Je restais près d'Annabeth.

 _Je me suis agenouillé au chevet d'Annabeth et j'ai mis ma main sur son front. Il était encore brûlant.  
-T'es mignon quand tu t'inquiètes, a-t-elle marmonné. Avec tes sourcils tout foncés.  
-Je t'interdis de mourir tant que je te dois un service. Pourquoi as-tu intercepté ce coup de couteau ?  
-T'en aurais fait autant.  
C'était vrais. Je crois qu'on le savait tous les deux. Il n'empêche, j'avais l'impression de recevoir des coups au cœur, des coups métalliques et glacés._

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures, dis-je simplement. Pas toi...  
-Je ne vais pas mourir, Will l'a dit.  
-Je te connais, fille d'Athéna, dis-je en lui touchant les cheveux. Tu y retourneras, même en rampant...

Elle baissa les yeux.

-C'est mon devoir, chuchota-t-elle.  
-Repose-toi, dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Je ne la laisserais pas faire. Hors de question. J'entrais dans ma '' chambre'', puis je me jetais sur le lit.

Réfléchi.

Réfléchi.

Réfléchi.

Je ne vais quand même pas… Non ! Je dois la protéger… Qu'importe le prix ou la manière. Je prenais un drachme et je le jetais dans l'eau.

-Iris... Déesse de l'arc-en-ciel, commençais-je. Montres-moi, Nico Di Angelo.

Le doute m'envahit... Nous étions en pleine guerre… Iris transporterait-elle mon message ? Plusieurs minutes après, le visage de Nico apparut.

-J'espère que c'est important… Mon père est presque d'accord...  
-J'ai besoin de ton aide...

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je vais t'envoyer Annabeth… Elle est malade, mais elle va guérir...  
-Pourquoi, tu me l'envoies alors ? coupa-t-il.

Je me mordais la lèvre.

-Emmène-la au Léthé. Je veux qu'elle oublie… La guerre, notre monde...  
-Waouh, dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. C'est radical... Si tu ne l'aimes plus… Tu peux lui expliquer, pas besoin de lui enlever la mémoire.

Je prenais une grande inspiration.

-Nico, je veux la protéger. Si elle y retourne, elle va mourir…. Et… Non, jamais. Je lui expliquerais dès que la guerre saura terminée... J'irais la chercher… Elle comprendra.  
-Euh... Percy… Parfois, ils ne se rappellent pas de leurs anciennes vie... Il y a un énorme risque.  
-Elle s'en rappellera.  
-Je...  
-LA FERME ! m'emportais-je. Elle ne décédera pas si elle est là-bas... Je... Si nous perdons cette guerre, elle restera en sécurité... Elle vivra.

Il n'était pas d'accord, mais je ne le lui laissais pas le choix.

-D'accord, souffla-t-il. Je l'emmènerais à son père... Je... Je lui expliquerais rapidement la situation, mais... J'espère qu'avec tes bêtises, j'aurais quand même le temps de convaincre mon père.

La conversation coupa... Je sortais de ma chambre, pour rejoindre Pollux.

-J'ai une mission pour toi.  
-J'écoute, dit-il.  
-Par-ici...

Il laissa ses frères pour me rejoindre.

-Dans dix minutes, je te donne un chariot... Tu vas emmener Annabeth à Nico... Mmh... Rapportes-moi un peu de somnifère liquide. Compris ?  
-Pourq...  
-Pas de question, coupais-je.

J'allais sur la terrasse, en ignorant ses froncements de sourcils.

-Elle va s'en remettre, dit Will en souriant. Je vais... Mmh... Voir les autres.

Annabeth m'adressa un faible sourire.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je en lui mettant une mèche derrière l'oreille.

Elle fronça les sourcils, en m'étudiant rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce...  
-Je suis obligé, dis-je en passant mon pouce sur ses lèvres.

Elle pencha doucement la tête, songeuse. Blackjack apparut avec un autre pégase, en tirant un chariot. Je me penchais légèrement, pour prendre Annabeth dans mes bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda-t-elle.

Elle bougea, créant une grimace sur son visage.

-Arrête de bouger... Tu vas rouvrir ta blessure.

Je la posais doucement dans le chariot, puis j'installais une couverture sur ses genoux. Pollux arriva, son bras était toujours bandé.

-S'il te plaît, dit-elle en m'attrapant le tee-shirt.  
-Je t'aime, dis-je simplement.

Rapidement, je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je ne veux pas que te perdre... Jamais.

Pollux me passa ma commande en détournant le regard. Difficilement, j'injectais le produit dans les veines d'Annabeth. Aussitôt, elle tomba dans un profond sommeil.

-Je compte sur toi... Dès maintenant, tu possèdes mon bien le plus précieux... Protège-là.

Je pris une grande inspiration, puis je déposais mes lèvres sur le front d'Annabeth.

-Je te le jure sur le Styx, Percy. Elle arriva à destination...  
-On se voit dans moins de trois heures.  
-Vous aurez déjà gagné...

Je replaçais la couverture sur Annabeth.

-Ou nous serons morts. 


	2. Chapitre 1

****Je vous remercie pour vos retours ! Les passages comme**** ** _ **ça**_** ** **sont toujours tirer du livre !  
Je vous laisse avec la suite.  
Bonne lecture ! ********  
****  
****Chapitre 1 :  
****  
Je regardais le garçon devant moi... Il avait des cheveux noirs, en bataillent. Ses yeux étaient verts, d'un vert écume.

Il était légèrement plus grand que moi et son sourire en coin était assez idiot. Il m'étais familier et inconnu en même temps.

-Tu baves dans ton sommeil, m'entendis-je dire.

Mes pieds partirent, ils prirent la direction de la prairie.

Soudainement, le décor changea.

J'étais dans Manhattan... Les rues étaient dans un tel désordre, qu'elles ressemblaient à un champ de bataille. Dans ma main, j'avais un poignard. Le garçon de tout à l'heure était là, avec un autre garçon.

 _-Trop dangereux_ , a-t-il dit. _En plus, j'ai besoin que tu aides Michael à coordonner la ligne de défense_ ...

Le garçon aux yeux verts ne m'a pas quitté du regard. Il a gonflait ses joues d'air pour se donner du courage.  
 _  
-J'ai pas doit à un baiser pour me porter chance ? C'est une tradition, non ?_

Pourquoi me disait-il ça ?

- _Reviens vivants, Cervelle d'Algues. On verra à ce moment-là,_ m'entendis-je répondre tout de même.

La scène changea de nouveau, j'étais toujours à Manhattan mais pas dans la même rue. Il y avait plusieurs créatures étranges autour de moi.

D'un coup... Sans comprendre pourquoi, mon corps fit barrage entre un adolescent et mon ami aux yeux verts...

Un poignard s'enfonça dans mon bras, à l'endroit où j'avais ma petite cicatrice. Un crie m'échappa. J'entendis le brun hurlait mon nom, alors que je m'écroulais sur le sol.

La scène se transforma de nouveau... J'étais devant un lac... Un lac calme et accueillant.

Pourtant, je ne voulais pas y aller... Je le sentais.

Un jeune garçon arriva devant moi. Difficilement, il me prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, Annabeth. Je dois obéir... Même si je pense qu'il fait une horrible erreur.

Il approcha du lac et me lâcha dedans.

Je me réveillais doucement... Le soleil tapait déjà contre mes volets. Je me penchais légèrement pour regarder le sol. Mia dormait encore.

Je me rallongeais et réfléchissais pendant quelques minutes.

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve...

Mmh... Pourquoi me tracassait-il ?

****  
Je discutais avec Mia, en ouvrant mon casier.

-Attention, dit-elle. Harceleur en vue... Il arrive par ici.  
-Quoi ? Déjà ! m'exclamais-je.  
-Désolée pour toi, dit-elle en rigolant. Trois... Deux...Un... Salut Yoan !

Le jeune blond ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il se tourna vers moi, un sourire (qu'il espérait charmeur) sur les lèves.

-Salut Annabeth... Quoi de neuf ? demande-t-il.

Je jetais un rapide regard à Mia. Elle avait plaqué son nez dans son écharpe, pour ne pas rire.

-Rien, répondis-je rapidement.  
-Tu as réfléchie ?  
-À quoi ? demandais-je en forçant les sourcils.  
-Toi... Moi... Samedi soir ?

Je sais, que j'ai des problèmes de mémoire... Mais quand même.

-Désolée... Je ne peux pas...  
-Tu as déjà quelque chose de prévus ?  
-Ouais.  
-C'est quoi ?  
-Ma vie te regarde en quoi ? demandais-je sèchement.

Il ne perdit pas son stupide sourire.

-Si on se marie un jo... commença-t-il.  
-Je t'arrête tout de suite ! On ne se mariera jamais.  
-Tu sais ce que l'on dit, chantonna-t-il. Ne jamais dire jamais...  
-Dicton complétement stupide, parce qu'en me disant ça tu dis jamais...

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil.

-Malheureusement, je dois partir... Je sais, que tu souffres de mon absence, mais... Séparons-nous pour mieux nous retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Vas en enfer, soufflais-je.

Il m'adressa un autre clin d'œil.

-À plus tard, chérie.

Il partit avec un dernier sourire. Aussitôt, Mia éclata de rire.

-La ferme, marmonnais-je. Je déteste ce mec.  
-Je... C'est... Trop...

Je soupirais, en attendent qu'elle se calme.

-Je crois qu'il ne comprendra jamais, soupirais-je.  
-Il est déterminé...  
-Malheureusement... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? demandais-je.  
-Tu sais quoi ? Je pense, qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi le jour où tu l'as sauvée de ce ballon.

Une légère grimace apparue sur mon visage.

-Je me rappelle de ce jour... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai intercepté ce ballon ?  
-Réflex... On commence par quoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Mathématique.  
-Génial ! dit-elle une faux sourire.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de mathématique.

-Tu viens toujours dormir à la maison ce soir ? demanda Mia.  
-Ouep ! Tu veux que je ramène un truc ?  
-Non, c'est bon... Sauf...  
-Des chips ? proposais-je.  
-Des chips, affirma-t-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
-Vous parlez encore de nourriture !  
-Bonjour à toi aussi, Emma.

La petite brunette aux yeux gris nous fit un petit sourire et nous rentrons en cours.

Je m'écroulais sur le matelas que Mia venait d'installer.

-Mais...  
-Chut... Je dors, dis-je en souriant.

Je fermais les yeux, pour les ouvrir en sursautant. Je venais juste d'avoir une sorte de flash... Je venais de le voir... Le garçons aux yeux verts...

-Cette histoire commence à me faire peur, chuchotais-je.


	3. Chapitre 2

****Voilà, un nouveau chapitre.  
Cette fois les passages sont tirer du livre "Percy Jackson 4" de Rick Riordan.  
Bonne lecture !****

 ** **Chapitre 2 :**** ** **  
****  
Je me redressais vivement, alors que Mia s'installa près de moi. Elle déposa une boîte de bonbon à côté de moi, avant de m'étudier du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui commence à te faire peur ? dit-elle doucement.

Je remontais mes genoux contre ma poitrine, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je rêve d'un garçon, chuchotais-je.

Elle haussa les sourcils, avant de prendre un air amusé.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être horrible, là-dedans ?

J'eu un léger sourire.

-Je ne le connais pas... Mais... En même temps, j'ai l'impression de le connaître.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Peut-être, que tu le connais vraiment. C'est peut-être quelqu'un que tu connaissais quand tu vivais chez ta mère.

Je fronçais doucement les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas... Je ne me souviens pas très bien de cette période.  
-Je sais...  
-Peut-être que le traitement que le médecin me donne fonctionne enfin, chuchotais-je.  
-C'est sûrement ça... Ou alors, c'est juste un mec que tu as croisée. Tu sais, on peut rêver d'une personne même si on ne l'a vu qu'une seule fois. Tu ne devrais pas te tracasser pour si peu...  
-Tu as raison... Ce n'est sûrement rien.  
-Au pire, tu seras juste un peu plus folle...  
-Oh... Ben... Au point où j'en suis...

Nous éclatons de rire.

 _-Remets ta casquette,_ dit-il. _Sors d'ici !_  
 _-Quoi_ ? ai-je criée. _Pas question ! Je ne te laisse pas seul.  
-J'ai un plan. Je vais les distraire. Tu peux te servir de l'araignée en métal, peut-être qu'elle te reconduira chez Héphaïstos. Il faut le prévenir de ce qui se passe.  
-Mais tu vas te faire tuer !  
-Mais non, ça ira. De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix._

Je commençais à la fusiller du regard, puis je le saisis par le col et je l'embrassais rapidement.

- _Fais attention à toi, Cervelle d'Algues._

Je disparaissais.

-Aujourd'hui, nous disons adieu, à Percy Jackson. Malheureusement, nous devons _considérer qu'il est mort. Après un si long silence, il est peu probable que nos prières soient exaucées. J'ai demandé à sa meilleure amie de lui rendre les derniers honneurs._

Je me suis avancée, devant tout le monde. Je portais une longue pièce de soie verte brodée d'un trident, que je déposais lentement sur le feu. Mes yeux étaient rouges, n'empêchant pas les larmes de couler. J'avais perdu mon ami aux yeux verts.

Je me redressais, la respiration rapidement et de la sueur sur le front. Mia me regardait, le regard affolé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu étais en train de hurler ! s'écria-t-elle.  
-Je... Cauchemars, répondis-je simplement.  
-Encore avec ce garçon ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.  
-Il mourait.

Elle garda le silence quelques instants.

-Grimpe dans mon lit, dit-elle finalement.

Je montais rapidement dans son lit, alors qu'elle se décalait légèrement.

-Tu veux me raconter ? chuchota-t-elle.  
-Je ne comprends pas, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Au début, il voulait me protéger... Il disait que je devais suivre l'araignée pour retourner chez Héphaïstos.  
-Le dieu grec là ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Le Dieu des forges, des artisans et du feu, récitais-je. Donc... En partant, je l'ai embrassé et...  
-Wah ! Tu n'y vas pas par quatre-chemins, coupa-t-elle.  
-Ha ha, ironisais-je. Donc, après l'avoir embrassé j'ai disparu... Ensuite, j'étais dans un amphithéâtre et... Je brûlais son linceul...  
-Linceul ? releva-t-elle.  
-Ouais... Je venais de déposer une longue pièce de soie verte brodée d'un trident dans le feu et je pleurais... Ensuite, je me suis réveillé...  
-Ton rêve est vraiment étrange.  
-Ce n'est pas tout.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je connais son nom, chuchotais-je.

Elle se redressa vivement dans le lit.

-Alors ?  
-Percy Jackson, dis-je dans un souffle.

****  
Je marchais dans les couloirs du lycée tranquillement quand Emma arriva vers moi. Je l'embrassais sur la joue, puis nous discutions tout en allant à mon casier.

-Alors cette soirée ? demanda-t-elle finalement.  
-Comme d'habitude... C'est dommage que ne soit pas venue.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ce soir, vous êtes chez-moi, alors... Au fait... Pizza ou fast-food ?  
-Pizza, dis-je avec un léger sourire.  
-Je le savais, ricana Emma.

J'échangeais mon cahier de mathématique contre celui d'Anglais.

-Au faite elle est où Mia ?

Je ricanais.

-Quelque part avec Marc...  
-Marc ? Celui du club d'échec ?  
-Oui... Cette année, elle préfère les intellectuels...

Emma éclata de rire.

-Elle change d'avis tous les ans ! C'est dingue !  
-Moi, je trouve qu'elle va bien avec Marc.

Emma pencha la tête.

-C'est vrai... Mais... J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle retournerait avec Johnny...  
-Tu plaisantes ? demandais-je en écarquillant les yeux.  
-Elle l'aime encore ! Tout le Monde le voit...  
-Peut-être, soupirais-je.  
-Excusez-moi...

Je me retournais rapidement, c'était une jeune fille. Elle avait les cheveux châtains foncés et des yeux vert foncé. Elle devait avoir des origines Cherokee. Elle était plus jeune que nous, dans les seize ans...

-Oui ? demanda Emma.  
-Bonjour, je m'appelle Piper... Je viens d'arriver de Californie... Mon petit-ami m'a dit de le rejoindre bâtiment D, mais... Je ne le trouve pas... Est-ce que vous pouvez me l'indiquer, s'il vous plaît ?  
-Bien sûr, dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle me rendit mon sourire.

-Justement, nous étions sur le point d'y aller, dit Emma. Tu peux marcher avec nous.  
-Merci, dit-elle en hochant légèrement la tête.

Emma se mit à discuter avec la nouvelle, alors que je marchais légèrement devant elles.

-Pip's ! cria une voix.

Nous nous retournions. C'était sûrement le petit ami de Piper. Il était blond avec des yeux bleu électrique.

-Jason ! dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Emma se racla légèrement la gorge, montrant notre gêne.

-Je suis désolée, dit Piper en rougissant légèrement.  
-Il n'y a pas de mal, assura Emma.  
-Jason voici... Euh... Je ne connais même pas vos prénoms ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
-C'est vrai, ricana Emma. Je suis Emma et voici Annabeth.

Bizarrement, Jason et Piper se jetèrent un long regard.

-Enchanté, dit finalement Jason.  
-De même, murmurais-je.

Il eut un silence gênant pour Emma et moi. Les deux nouveaux étaient plongés dans leur penser. 


	4. Chapitre 3

****Pour changer**** ** **l'autre écriture symbolise les passages où elle rêve.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**** ** **  
****  
 ** **Chapitre 3 :****

Nous étions installées dans le jardin d'Emma, sous le grand chêne. Le sol était recouvert d'une fine couverture et de quelques coussins. Mia était entrain de coiffer Emma, glissant quelques fleurs dans ses cheveux. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien. Je regardais les nuages en imaginant leur forme, comme quand j'étais petite.

Malheureusement, je ne voyais plus de lapins ou de princesses. Je voyais nettement des épées et des chimères. Je poussais un léger soupir, en passant une main sur mon visage.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu te sens mal ? demanda Emma.  
-RAS, chuchotais-je.  
-Tu es encore blanche, constata Mia.

Je poussais un léger soupir, en retenant ma grimace.

Cet après-midi, j'ai revu Percy... Il était tellement net, qu'un mal de tête est apparue, avant de me faire tourner de l'œil.

Le professeur m'a directement envoyé à l'infirmerie. Mon père voulait que je rentre à la maison, mais j'avais réussi à le convaincre que mon évanouissement était dû au surplus de travail...

Il m'avait donc autorisé à me détendre avec mes amies. Elles par contre, elles n'étaient pas dupes. Elles savaient pourquoi je m'étais évanouie, alors elles commençaient à s'inquiéter pour moi.

-C'est quand même étrange cette histoire, commenta Emma. Tu vois un mort !  
-Je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment mort, dis-je.  
-Tu as vu son linceul. Donc, il est mort.  
-Je ne sais même pas, s'il a vraiment existé.  
-Je pense, que nous nous inquiétons pour rien, dit Mia.

Emma haussa les sourcils.

-C'est vrai... Nous savions déjà qu'Annabeth était folle... Mais... Maintenant, on a une excuse pour l'emmener voir un psy...

Nous ricanons.

-Dans le fond, je suis d'accord avec toi, nous nous inquiétons pour rien... Dans quelques jours, nous en rigolerons sûrement, déclarais-je.  
-Mmh, marmonna Emma.

Je tournais de nouveau mon visage vers le ciel.  
Un nouveau nuage c'était former, il avait la forme d'une chouette... Je poussais un petit soupir. Enfin, quelque chose de normal...

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Je me retournais de nouveau dans le matelas que je partageais avec Mia. J'avais horriblement mal à la tête. Je pris une grande respiration et je me redressais.

-Bordel, chuchotais-je en me touchant le front.  
-Mmh... Anna ? Ca ne va pas ? demanda Emma d'une voix endormie.  
-Je... J'ai... Mmh... J'ai mal à la tête.

Elle se redressa, enfila ses chaussons et me fit signe de la suivre. Elle m'emmena dans la salle de bain.

-Je dois avoir un doliprane... Attends...

Elle chercha dans sa boite de médicament et sortie une petite plaquette.

-Ah ah ! dit-elle avec un air de triomphe.

Je lui adressais un léger sourire, ravie pour sa victoire. Elle fronça les sourcils et toucha mon front. Elle retira rapidement sa main.

-Tu es brûlante, dit-elle affolée.

Elle sortie un thermomètre d'une petite boite et me le colla sous le bras. Elle alla me chercher un verre d'eau, puis me le donna. En enlevant le thermomètre, elle fit les gros yeux.

-Quoi ?  
-Tu as 41 ! Je vais chercher ma mère, tout de suite.

Je l'attrapais par le bras.

-Ne la dérange pas pour ça !  
-Mais... Annabeth, tu as 41 de fièvre !

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, j'étais prête à donner un autre argument, quand elle se dégagea de ma faible prise.

Après quelques minutes, Sofia arriva vers moi. Elle avait enfilé une robe de chambre bleue claire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Annabeth ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?  
-Elle a de la fièvre maman, dit Emma.  
-Ce n'est rien, affirmais-je.

Elle posa sa main sur mon front.

-Tu es vraiment chaude, constata-t-elle. Je vais appeler ton père... Il va t'emmener voir ton médecin, c'est peut-être grave...  
-Mais...  
-J'insiste Anna, dit-elle.

Elle quitta la salle de bain, en direction de la cuisine. Emma prit son téléphone est le mit en mode ''lampe torche'' pour éclairer nos pas, sans réveiller Mia.  
-Elle ronfle, dit Emma avec un léger sourire.  
-Normal... C'est son heure, ajoutais-je.

Mia ne ronflait que de quatre heures dix à cinq heures dix. C'était comme ça, depuis toujours. J'attrapais mon sac à dos, puis je glissais toutes mes affaires à l'intérieur.

-Ca va mieux ta tête ?  
-Pas trop... Non...

Emma soupira.

-Ne viens pas en cours, demain. Et nous ne viendrons pas la nuit prochaine.  
-Mais... C'est notre rituel !  
-Tu es malade ! Et puis... C'est l'occasion de le faire une fois de plus.

Tous les mois, pendant six nuits nous allions dormir les unes chez les autres. Déjà qu'hier, Emma n'était pas venue chez Mia à cause de son repas de famille... La mère d'Emma apparut à la porte.

-Ton père est là. Il n'est jamais venu aussi vite, murmura-t-elle avec amusement.

Mon père et ma belle-mère étaient dans le salon. Ils me fixaient avec inquiétude.

-J'espère que vous aurez de la place chez le docteur, s'exclama Sofia. Elle est brulante de fièvre...  
-Pas d'inquiétude, dit Maria. Nous avons déjà contacter quelqu'un...  
-Nous allons rentrer et te mettre au lit, dit mon père.

Un faible sourire étira mes lèvres.

-Merci, dit Maria à l'intention de Sofia et Emma.

Je levais doucement la main, en montant dans la voiture. Je m'installais sur la banquette arrière, puis je plaquais ma tête sur la fenêtre. Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, en me redressant vivement.

Dans les bois... Il y avait... Je venais d'apercevoir une créature... Un monstre légendaire...

Un cyclope.

Je passais une main sur mes yeux, avant de regarder de nouveau.

Rien.

Je me laissais retomber contre la banquette, avec un léger soupir. Ma fièvre me faisait délirer.

Mes yeux étaient fermés, ma respiration calme et régulière. Pourtant, j'entendais encore les discutions de Maria et de mon père.

-Elle dort, s'exclama Maria dire.

Je sentis un poids s'installer sur moi, puis une légère chaleur s'en échapper.

-Ils doivent venir la chercher...  
-Frederick !  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux... Évidemment, que non ! J'aimerais qu'elle reste... Mais regarde-là ! Regarde-là, attentivement... Elle n'est pas dans son Monde. Si elle est malade, c'est simplement parce qu'une partie d'elle-même rejette ce mode de vie... Je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin pour le savoir.  
-Il doit y avoir une solution... Pour qu'elle reste avec nous sans subir ce genre de crise.  
-Elle ne devrait même pas être ici, dit-il. J'aime ma fille et je respecte la décision de Percy. Mais... Elle ne sera jamais pleinement heureuse ici... Elle a besoin d'action... Elle a besoin de regarder les monstres tremblaient devant elle.

Maria soupira.

-C'est vrai, mais nous n'y pouvons rien...

 ** **Rêve :****

 _Je courais dans une ruelle déserte un sac sur le dos, j'arrivais finalement dans un cul-de-sac._ _Je remarquais rapidement un marteau, posé sur une poubelle. Je l'attrapais, puis je le faisais tourner entre mes doigts, d'un geste naturel._

 _-Approche le monstre, je n'ai absolument pas peur de toi ! dis-je d'une voix sûre._

 _Quelque chose arrivait. Je respirais de plus en plus vite, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je resserrais ma prise autour du marteau, en grimaçant légèrement._

 _Deux enfants arrivèrent. Je secouais la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres. Les monstres prenaient formes humains pour mieux me piéger._

 _-À l'attaque ! criais-je._

 _Je m'approchais rapidement, marteau en main._

 _-Stop ! cria un d'autre eux._

 _Sans le vouloir, je me stoppais._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-On n'est pas des monstres, dit la jeune fille. Nous sommes comme toi.  
-Comme moi ?  
-Ouais, dit le garçon. Je suis Luke et voici Thalia...  
-Je m'appelle Annabeth._

 _La scène changea... Je n'étais plus dans la ruelle , j'étais dans une forêt. Luke et Thalia étaient toujours là, il y avait aussi un autre enfant était présent._

 _-Par ici ! criait-il. Plus vite !_

 _Il tomba, Luke alla l'aider. Le jeune garçon n'arrivait plus à marcher. Les monstres s'approchaient de nous. Dans ma main, je tenais un couteau, une promesse. Thalia dégaina également son arme, un air sombre sur le visage._

 _-Je vais les retenir, dit-elle.  
-Thalia ! Non ! m'écriais-je._

 _Elle ne m'écouta pas et s'élança vers les monstres. Quelques secondes après, mon amie tomba au sol. Vaincue._

 _-Thalia ! criais-je._

-Annabeth ? Anna ? Anna ! ANNA !

J'ouvrais les yeux, en sursautant. Mon petit frère me regardait, en souriant légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Maman m'a dit de te réveiller... Le docteur est là.  
-J'arrive...  
-Non. Elle a dit que tu devais rester au lit... Le monsieur va venir, tu dois juste rester réveiller.  
-Pas de problème, grommelais-je.  
-Tu veux que je t'apporte de la musique, pour ne pas faire dodo ? demanda-t-il en souriant.  
-S'il te plaît, ajoutais-je en souriant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Une jeune homme blond qui m'était légèrement familier entra dans la pièce.

-Annabeth Chase n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en souriant un peu trop.

J'acquiesçais.

-Enchanté ! Je suis Will Solace. Je vais m'occuper de vous !

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, ce nom aussi m'était familier... 


	5. Chapitre 4

****Chapitre 4 :  
****  
Le docteur Solace s'approcha de moi, en continuant de sourire. Il plaça un thermomètre dans ma bouche, puis regarda sa montre.

-Est-ce que je vous connais ? demandais-je malgré le thermomètre.

Il releva les yeux, puis fit un signe de négation avec son doigt.

-Annabeth... Je peux vous appeler Annabeth ?

J'acquiesçais légèrement.

-Très bien, alors... Annabeth, la première chose que vous devriez savoir c'est que l'on ne parle pas avec un thermomètre dans la bouche.

Je haussais les sourcils surprise, il ne répondait même pas à ma question. Il tourna les pages d'un petit carnet, puis il enleva le thermomètre de ma bouche.

-Vous avez une légère fièvre, constata-t-il. Êtes-vous malade ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Euh... Vous êtes là pour ça... Je ne suis pas médecin, moi...

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais... Je parlais habituellement, vous suivez un traitement ? Quelque chose comme ça ?  
-Eh bien... Je prends dans plantes... Pour mes problèmes de mémoires...

Il acquiesça, en plissant des yeux.

-Bien bien... Pourquoi avez-vous des problèmes de mémoires ?  
-Je vivais avec ma mère, puis nous avons eu un accident de voiture... Elle est morte sur le coup. J'ai des problèmes de mémoires depuis, expliquais-je.  
-Typique, commenta-t-il.  
-Pardon ?  
-Comment ?  
-Vous êtes sûr d'être médecin ? demandais-je légèrement amusée.

Il réfléchit un instant.

-Bien sûr ! Mon père était le meilleur médecin du monde ! J'ai hérité de ses talents.  
-J'en suis convaincue, chuchotais-je ironiquement.  
-Puis-je, dit-il en désignant ma chaise de bureau.

Je hochais la tête. Il s'installa à côté de moi et scruta mon visage.  
Ce médecin commençait à me faire légèrement peur...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je pense que j'ai saisi votre problème.  
-Et qu'est-ce donc ?  
-Vous avez un problème psychologique... Il détient sur votre santé ! Heureusement pour vous, je suis également psychologue.

Je fis les gros yeux, étonnée.

-Mais... Bien sûr...  
-Alors... Je vous écoute...

Je restais silencieuse. Il attrapa un nouveau carnet et un stylo, puis il me fixa.  
-J'attends !  
-Mais... Que suis-je censée faire ?  
-Vous confiez... Me parler de vos troubles, de vos rêves et de vos visions...  
-Je... Attendez ! Je n'ai jamais parlé de visions, encore moins de rêve ! relevais-je.

Son visage resta neutre, puis il acquiesça légèrement.

-C'est beaucoup plus grave que ce que je pensais...

On frappa à la porte, mon père entra et marcha jusqu'à moi.

-Alors, docteur ? demanda-t-il.

L'attitude de Monsieur Solace changea, une lueur s'alluma dans son regard. Il devient presque sérieux.

-Nous avons une légère fièvre. La crise qu'elle a faite cette nuit, ne peut que nous affirmer qu'elle est sur le chemin de la guérison. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jour... Je pense que vous devriez vous y préparer.

Il me regarda.

-Elle risque d'avoir une crise de colère assez forte. Elle pourrait même faire preuve de violence.  
-Mais... tentais-je.  
-Silence Anna, écoute le docteur, dit mon père.  
-De plus, votre fille m'a parlé de rêve et de vision... J'aimerais rester un peu plus, pour lui apporter un soutien psychologique...

Mon père acquiesça légèrement.

-Papa, écoute-moi. Ce médecin est complétement fou. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de rêve ou de visions, je te le jure. De plus, je... Je crois que je le connais.

Mon père me toucha les cheveux

-C'est normal... Will est... Un ami de la famille... Tu l'as vus enfant.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Will.

-Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra. Je reviendrais plus tard. Anna, sois gentille.

Il partit rapidement.

-C'est complétement dingue... murmurais-je.  
-Alors ces rêves, demanda doucement Will.

Je tournais mon visage vers lui. Il abordait un léger sourire, il avait l'air moins excité que tout l'heure. Maintenant, il m'était encore plus familier.

 _-Je suis Will, Will Solace. Je suis au bungalow 7._  
 _-Annabeth Chase, bungalow 6._

-Je... Je te connais. Tu viens du bungalow 7.

Il se tendit légèrement, mais son sourire était plus visible.

-En effet... Tu l'as vu ?  
-C'était... Cette fois, c'étaient des voies.  
-D'habitude, tu as des flashs ou des rêves ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en jouant avec ma couverture.

-Cela dépend. La plupart du temps, ce sont des rêves. Sur un jeune homme... Des scènes m'apparaissent de plus clairement... Des visages... Des rencontres.. Des moments de ma... Vie.

Il hocha légèrement la tête.

-Est-ce que tu peux me donner quelques noms ? Ou quelques scènes qui te sont revenus ?

J'acquiesçais légèrement.

-Une rencontre entre Thalia, Luke et moi. Une scène de bataille, une scène de... hum... De "bonne chance et revient en vie"... Et une scène d'adieux et de deuil... La plupart du temps, il y a un jeune homme avec moi... Je l'appelle soit par son nom soit par un surnom...  
-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demande-t-il avec un sourire.  
-Percy Jackson.

Il le nota sur son cahier.

-Je pense Annabeth, que dans très peu de temps, tu n'auras plus besoin de tes plantes. Ton problème de mémoire est presque réglé... Pour l'heure, tu dois te reposer. Au revoir, Annabeth Chase.  
-Au revoir... Will Solace, dis-je lentement.

Il me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Ensuite, il sortit de ma chambre rapidement. Je poussais un léger soupir.

 _-Tu es un Apollon ? demandais-je avec une voie enfantine.  
-Et toi, une Athéna, dit la voie de Will. _

Je fronçais lentement les sourcils et je plaquais mes mains sur mes oreilles. Qu'est-ce que cela signifier ? Est-ce que je deviens folle ?


	6. Chapitre 5

****Le gras désigne des souvenirs d'Annabeth !  
Bonne lecture !****

 ** **Chapitre 5 :****

Je m'ennuyais, depuis plusieurs heures. Je poussais un énième soupir, puis je me levais. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit presque directement.

-Ah bas... Heureusement, que l'on devait te trouver endormie, déclara Mia en secouant la tête.

Je lui adressais un léger sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demandais-je.  
-On peut repartir si on te dérange, dit Emma en s'installant sur mon lit.  
-Non ! Non ! Je me suis ennuyée toute la journée, dis-je exaspéré.  
-Bon... On va te prendre en pitié... On va rester, déclara Mia.  
-Trop aimable, dis-je.

Nous nous installons sur mon balcon.

-Alors... Quoi de neuf ?  
-On a tes devoirs, dit Emma.  
-Très intéressant, soufflais-je.  
-N'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on te dise... Il ne ce passe jamais rien...

Mia regarda Emma, en faisant les gros yeux.

-Mais si dit-elle. Demain, nous avons un nouveau dans notre classe !  
-Encore ?  
-C'est la période, dit Emma en haussant une épaule.  
-Piper le connaît, elle est sympa cette fille... Elle s'inquiétait pour toi, d'ailleurs.  
-Je ne la connais même pas...

Elles haussèrent une épaule.

-Et donc ?

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Quoi ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? demanda Emma.

Je haussais une épaule.

-La folie, soupirais-je.

Elles froncèrent les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... Le docteur à dit que l'heure était proche, repris-je plus sérieusement.  
-L'heure de quoi ? demanda Emma.  
-L'heure que ma mémoire réapparaisse, dis-je en haussant une épaule.  
-Mais... commença Mia en fronçant les sourcils.  
-J'ai... J'ai quelques souvenirs qui s'efface pour faire place à d'autres... C'est compliqué...  
-Tu m'étonnes, dit Mia en ricanant.  
-Si, je comprends bien... Quand tu as perdu ta mère, ton cerveau à falsifier tes souvenirs ? C'est étrange.  
-Mais.. En gros c'est ça, soupirais-je.  
-C'est vraiment bizarre...

Je haussais une épaule.

-Le médecin n'avait pas l'air surpris, je ne suis donc pas la première à en souffrir, dis-je en conclusion.

Mia regarda sa montre.

-On devrait y aller, dit-elle.  
-Mais... Vous ne restez pas dormir ? C'est à mon tour de vous accueillir, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Tu es malade, repose-toi... J'espère, que tu iras au lycée demain, dit Emma en m'embrassant le front.  
-Bonne soirée, dit Mia en déposant mes devoirs sur mon bureau.  
-À vous aussi, soupirais-je.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Je descendais du bus, en touchant mon front. J'avais encore un léger mal de tête, mais je n'avais rien dit à mes parents. Ils allaient encore me séquestrer...

Je montais les escaliers qui menaient aux casiers. Mia et Emma étaient déjà arrivées. J'échangeais quelques cahiers, en papotant avec elles. Plusieurs personnes de ma classe viennent me voir, comme si mon état de santé les intéressés vraiment...

-Salut ! dit Piper en arrivant.

Elle m'adressa un large sourire et commença à discuter avec Mia.

-Le nouveau vient quand déjà ? demanda cette dernière.  
-Vers midi, dit Piper en souriant.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil.

-Je suis sûre que vous allez l'adorer...

Emme haussa une épaule, mais, elle abordait un sourire poli. Je touchais rapidement et discrètement mon front.

-Tout va bien, Annie ? demanda Emma.  
-Super, mentis-je en souriant.

Elle me jeta un regard peu convaincue.

-Allons en cours, coupais-je.  
-Mmh, dit-elle simplement.

Elle m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna dans les couloirs du lycée.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Je discutais avec Mia et Piper en attendant le cours d'Art.

Soudain, ma vision se brouilla rapidement, à la place des couloirs, je voyais une infirmerie. Elle était assez ancienne.

 ** **-Qui est-ce ? m'entendais-je dire.****

 ** **Un adolescent de sexe masculin, qui possédait des sabots à la place des pieds me répondit.****

 ** **-Persée Jackson...****

 ** **Je fronçais lentement des sourcils, en le dévisageant.****

 ** **-Il est mignon, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il amusé.  
-Il bave, coupais-je froidement.****

-Annie !

Je papillonnais rapidement des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Doucement, le visage de Mia apparut devant moi, estompant mon souvenir perdu.

-Rien... Rien... Un léger mal de tête, dis-je comme excuse.

Elle me frotta légèrement le bras.

-Je dois avoir des Doliprane dans le casier...

Je secouais légèrement la tête...

-Laisse... C'est rien.

Je laissais mon regard parcourir le couloir. Ma respiration se coupa, alors que je croisais des yeux vert écume.  
C'était lui, Persée ou Percy Jackson. Le garçon qui s'incrustait dans mes rêves.

-Il est mignon, entendis-je Mia dire.  
-C'est mon ami... Tu sais l'autre nouveau... Il s'appelle Percy.

Je m'accrochais au mur, en suivant son mouvement hésitant du regard.

-Annie ? dit Mia en me regardant avec affolement.  
-Fille d'Athéna... Sang-mêlé... Prophétie... Percy... Le Léthé... Nico... Cronos... Di immortales... murmurais-je.

Piper se tendit légèrement, quand je relevais lentement mon regard orageux.

-Annie ? murmura Mia. Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Rien... Ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je froidement.

Piper regarda Percy avec inquiétude.

-Tu es sûre... Tu me fais un peu peur... murmura Mia.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, j'avançais rapidement vers Percy.

-Écoute, dit Piper en se mettant devant moi.  
-Dégage, sifflais-je méchamment.  
-Mais...  
-Dé-ga-ge, dis-je clairement.

Elle jeta un regard à Percy, celui-ci acquiesça lentement en me fixant. Elle se décala, me permettant d'approcher rapidement de Percy.

Il releva la tête, lentement plantant son regard vert dans mes yeux orageux. Il m'adressa un léger sourire, puis il plaça sa main sur ma joue. Mes poings se serrèrent, j'allais tuer se beau crétin.

-Mon Puit-de-sagesse, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

D'un geste souple, je l'attrapais par le bras et je le faisais passer par-dessus mon épaule. Quand il atterrit lourdement sur le sol, je me plaçais sur lui. Mon bras sous sa gorge.

-Je vais te tuer, Persée Jackson.


	7. Chapitre 6

****Chapitre 6 :****

 _-Je vais te tuer, Persée Jackson._  
-Tu ne vas pas le faire... Tu m'aimes.

C'était une affirmation.

J'étais de plus en plus en colère contre lui. Il avait effacé mes souvenirs, mon enfance... Ma vie.  
Puis il affirmait que je l'aimais, que je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal.

-Tu ne connais pas, dis-je en me redressant légèrement.

Je libérais l'emprise que j'avais sur sa gorge, dans un seul et unique but.

-Je te connais par cœur, Annie.

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non ! dis-je en lui donnant un coup dans l'estomac.

Il grimaça à peine.

-Tu m'as trahi, affirmais-je en le frappant de nouveau.  
-Je t'ai protégé, dit-il avec une légère difficulté.  
-On savait que ton défaut te serait fatal ! Je vais te tuer, affirmais-je en le frappant de nouveau.  
-Annie...  
-NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! hurlais-je en lui donnant un nouveau coup. Tu as perdu ce droit.

Je m'apprêtais à le frapper de nouveau, quand quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras. Je retournais mon regard orageux vers cette personne. C'était Piper, elle avait un regard déterminé.

-Arrête, dit-elle lentement.

Je commençais à la fusiller du regard, puis je me dégageais de son emprise, sous son regard choquée.

-Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ? demandais-je froidement.

Je ne me préoccupais même pas de sa réponse, préférant me retourner vers mon ancien meilleur ami. Il me regardait avec surprise, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Je levais une nouvelle fois mon poing, pour disparaître cette chose craquante de son visage.

Malheureusement, mon regard accrocha celui de Mia. Elle secouait doucement la tête, alors que ses yeux me suppliaient. Doucement et difficilement, j'abaissais mon bras.

-Tu as de la chance... Ce n'est pas fini, Jackson.

Il ne perdit même pas son petit sourire. Je me redressais vivement, sous le regard choqué de ma classe. Je marchais rapidement vers Mia. Elle m'attrapa la main et m'entraîna vers la sortie du lycée.

Elle attrapa son téléphone et appela Emma. Cette dernière arriva en quelques minutes, complétement essoufflée.

-J'espère que c'était vraiment important, j'ai dû semer mon prof de gestion...

Mia toucha son front.

-Mais... Vous avez mangé quoi ce matin ? chuchota-t-elle.  
-Annie ? entendis-je.  
-Je me casse, dis-je simplement.

Les filles commencèrent à me suivre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demandais-je en me retournant.  
-Ben... Cela semble évident...On vient avec toi, dit Mia.  
-De plus, je dois croire que j'ai besoin de quelque explications.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas... Nous sommes deux, dit Mia.

Je me touchais légèrement le front.

-Pour faire simple, je me souviens... J'ai retrouvé la mémoire.  
-Et... Lui ? demanda Mia en pointant Percy du doigt.  
-Lui... C'est mon passé.  
-Craquant, commenta Emma.  
-Idiot, commentais-je également.

Il s'approchait de nous. Automatiquement, mes poings se fermèrent. Quand il le remarqua, il s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Que j'allais lui sauté dans les bras en l'embrassant ?

-Donc... On se casse, reprit Mia.

J'acquiesçais, en avançant jusqu'à la sortie.

-Tu me suis et tu retourneras aux Enfers, criais-je à son attention.  
-On va où ? chuchota Emma.  
-Il n'y a personne chez moi, nous informa Mia.  
-Parfait.

 ** **Pdv Percy :****

Je la regardais s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. En même temps, elle n'allait pas m'accueillir à bras ouvert... Qu'est-ce que je m'étais imaginer...

Piper arriva près de moi, rapidement suivit de Jason.

-Caractérielle... commenta-t-il.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Piper est venu me chercher... m'informa-t-il.  
-Tu as vu... commenta cette dernière.

J'acquiesçais.

-Pas moi, dit Jason avec un léger sourire.  
-Elle a résisté à mon enjôlement, dit Piper en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Mais...  
-Elle avait trop de haine dans le cœur, chuchota Piper.

Je baissais rapidement les yeux et Jason mit une main sur mon épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon vieux... Elle te reviendra...

Piper acquiesça.

-La haine la domine pour le moment... Mais... Il y a encore de l'amour... J'en suis sûr... Tu as vu le premier regard qu'elle t'a lancé ?  
-Haine, dis-je simplement la gorge nouée.  
-Non, je te parle du tout premier.

Je fronçais lentement les sourcils.

-Il y avait de l'étonnement, de la tendresse et de douceur.  
-Après, elle m'a frappé... chuchotais-je.

Elle me frappa à l'arrière de la tête.

-Oh ! C'est qui la fille d'Aphrodite ici ? dit-elle avec légère colère.

Jason ricana.

-Toi, marmonnais-je.  
-Bien, dit-elle avec suffisance.  
 ** **  
Pdv Annabeth :****

Je me lançais tomber dans un fauteuil, en soupirant. Emma et Mia s'installèrent près de moi, en silence.

-Bon, alors ? demanda Emma après quelques minutes.

J'ouvrais la bouche avant de la refermer, plusieurs fois.

-Elle l'a frappé, dit simplement Mia.  
-J'avais compris, merci. Je veux savoir... Pourquoi ?  
-Moi aussi, tu l'as complétement agressé... chuchota Mia.  
-C'est le garçon de mes rêves, chuchotais-je.  
-Ben... Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu nou... commença Mia.  
-Non, Mia. Elle parle du garçon qui hante ses rêves, coupa Emma.

Mia fronça les sourcils.

-Percy Jackson ? Il existe réellement, dit-elle choquée.  
-Et... Il vient de mon passé... Il a commandité ma perte de mémoire...

Mia ouvrit sa bouche sous la surprise, alors qu'Emma fronçait les sourcils.

-Comment il a pu faire ça ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Tu comprends rien... C'est de sa faute, si Anna à des problèmes de mémoires... C'est de sa faute si... Sa mère est morte.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Non. Ma mère n'est pas morte et elle en est loin, très loin...  
-Mais...  
-Je crois que je dois tout vous dire... Depuis le début... chuchotais-je.

Elles s'installèrent plus confortablement et je commençais mon récit.


	8. Chapitre 7

****Chapitre 7 :****

-Ne m'interrompez pas... C'est assez compliqué... Essayez de suivre, soupirais-je.

Elles hochèrent la tête dans une synchronisation parfaite.

-À mes huit ans, je suis partie de chez moi. À partir de cette période, vos souvenirs ont été modifiés. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, vous vous souvenez des problèmes météorologiques ? demandais-je.

Elles haussèrent la tête, leurs sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Je suis revenue, à ce moment-là. Pendant ses huit années, j'étais dans un camp... Pour des personnes spéciales, des personnes comme moi, comme Jackson... Et... Sûrement comme Piper et Jason.

Emma fronça de plus en plus les sourcils, Mia ouvrait doucement la bouche.

-Un camp pour les personnes qui ont un sang différent... Un sang magique... Un sang semi-divin... Je suis une sang-mêlé. Mon père est un simple mortel et ma mère est une déesse grecque.  
-Que... commença Emma en fronçant les sourcils.  
-On n'avait dit pas d'interruptions, soupirais-je.

Elle leva les mains en signe d'excuse et m'invita à poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

-Avant d'arriver dans ce camp, je suis tombée sur deux autres sangs mêlés, Thalia et Luke. Rapidement, un satyre nous a trouvés, il s'appelait Grover. Il nous a emmenés avec lui...  
Sur le chemin, nous avons été attaqués par des monstres. Thalia s'est sacrifiée, en nous sauvant la vie, elle a perdue la sienne. Alors, son père Zeus, la changeait en arbre pour qu'elle puisse protéger tout les sangs mêlés de la colonie.

Je baissais légèrement la tête.

-Quelques années plus tard, j'ai rencontré Percy, on est devenu amis malgré les tensions entre nos parents... Notre monde avait déjà quelques problèmes, mais quand Luke nous a trahit...

Je reniflais.

-Quand Luke est passé du côté de Cronos, les choses ont évolués, nos quêtes étaient de plus en plus fréquente, je partais toujours avec Percy et Grover. Les années passaient et on s'approchait de la bataille finale. Pendant, cette dernière j'ai était blessé, en protégeant Percy.

Je poussais un léger soupir., en montrant ma cicatrice.

-Pour me remercier, il a effacé ma mémoire et m'a envoyé ici, terminais-je sèchement.

Elles me regardèrent, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Dîtes quelque chose, suppliais-je presque.  
-C'est... commença Emma.  
-Surprenant ? Inattendu ? Merveilleux ? Et terrifiant ? proposa Mia.  
-Ouais... Sans oublier... Difficile à croire, dit Emma en grimaçant lentement.  
-Ah ! Moi, je la crois, dit Mia. Tu aurais vu comment elle l'a frappé. Elle s'est déjà battue... C'est sûr !  
-D'accord, dit Emma en levant les deux mains.

Mia fronça les sourcils.

-Mais... Attends, pourquoi il t'a envoyé ici ? Et tu étais gravement blessée ? demanda-t-elle.  
-J'avais juste reçu un coup de couteau empoisonné, mais j'étais hors de danger, dis-je en haussant une épaule.  
-Tu y serais allée, chuchota Emma.

Je fronçais lentement les sourcils.

-Tu serais retournée te battre, dit-elle plus fort.  
-Oui, avouais-je avec une pointe de fierté.  
-Et tu serais morte là-bas, conclut-elle en secouant la tête.  
-C'était une possibilité, soupirais-je en haussant une épaule. Comme pour tout le monde, je ne vois pas pourquoi il a réagi comme ça !  
-C'est simple, il avait des sentiments pour toi, dit Mia en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Ouais, il voulait te protéger, ajouta Emma.

Je sentis mes joues chauffaient légèrement.

-C'était juste mon meilleur ami... Et de toute façon, il me connaissait, il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Il savait que j'allais lui en vouloir ! dis-je en croisant les bras.  
-À en juger par la couleur de ton visage, ses sentiments sont réciproques, chuchota Emma en ricanant.  
-Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ? demanda Mia.

Mes joues chauffèrent encore plus, à l'évocation des ces souvenirs.

-J... commençais-je.  
-Laisse tomber... Tes joues parlent pour toi, ricana Emma.

Mia soupira.

-Désolé Yoan, Annabeth est déjà raide dingue d'un beau-gosse, dit-elle avec une mine compatissante.  
-Arrêter ! Percy m'a trahi. Il m'a... commençais-je.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Emma après quelques secondes.  
-Écoutez, dis-je en stoppant le moindre de mes mouvements.

Mia soupira et se cala dans son fauteuil. On entendit un bruit de verre, elle haussa légèrement les épaules.

-Mon père a dû mettre des bouteilles dehors, elles ont dut tomber à cause du vent, explique-t-elle.

Je secouais légèrement la tête en m'approchant de la fenêtre.

-Ce n'est pas le vent. Il n'y en a pas... Et je ne pense pas que Borée, Euros, Zéphyr ou Notos s'amusent à faire croire aux sangs mêlés que des monstres sont tout près, murmurais-je.  
-C'est qui eux ? chuchota Mia.  
-Sûrement, des Dieux, répondit Emma.

Sur la terrasse plusieurs casseaux de verres étaient éparpillés, quelques branches d'arbres se pliaient lentement, alors qu'aucun brin d'herbe ne bougeait.

-Les filles, murmurais-je en ouvrant légèrement la porte-fenêtre.  
-Mmh ? dirent-elles.

Je humais l'air silencieusement, directement une odeur désagréable m'agressa les narines. C'était une odeur d'animal, une odeur de chien mouillé.

J'entendis des aboiements, puis un chien sortit des bois. Il commença à courir dans ma direction, alors je refermais violemment la porte-fenêtre. Il s'arrêta devant la porte-fenêtre en montrant les dents.

-Oh, dit Mia en souriant. Il est à la rue ? On devrait le faire entrer et le nourrir...

Je la regardais avec surprise.

-Quoi ? dit-elle.  
-C'est vrai, vous ne voyez pas...

Emma fronça les sourcils, elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais je la bloquais.

-Ce chien s'appelle Ortho, déclarais-je. Fils d'Echidna et de Typhon, frère de Cerbère... Il a la particularité de posséder deux têtes...

Ils hurlèrent quand je prononçais son nom.

-Anna... Tu es ridicule, soupira Mia.  
-ÉCOUTE ! Je ne rigole pas. Ce chien veut m'arracher la gorge, me déchiqueter.  
-Pourq... commença Emma.  
-Héraclès la tuer, comme son...  
-Son ? demanda Mia en faisant des petits sourires au chien.  
-Maître, lâchais-je enfin. Di immortales...

J'attachais mes cheveux en queue de cheval haute.

-Okay... Personne ne panique, dis-je. Je vais... Réfléchir... Les plans c'est mon truc.

Mes amies me regardaient, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Je tournais en rond dans le salon, créant tout les plans possibles.

-Je sais, dis-je en m'arrêtant.

Je fermais violemment les rideaux, créant plusieurs aboiements. La cabot appelait son maître...

-Vous allez au lycée, fissa. Vous m'attrapez le premier demi-dieu que vous trouvez et vous me le ramenez. En espérant que ses idiots possèdent des armes...  
-On les reconnaît comment ? dit Emma avec amusement.

Je poussais un long soupir, elles avaient du mal à me croire.

-Il y a Piper, Jason ou... Jackson, dis-je en grimaçant légèrement. D'ailleurs, ramener Jackson que s'il est le dernier recours...  
-Mmh...

J'allais dans la cuisine, j'attrapais des couteaux de cuisine.

-Pourquoi tu ne leurs téléphones pas ? demanda Mia.  
-Parce que les téléphones attirent les monstres, répondis-je en attrapant un allume-feu.  
-Anna... commença Emma.  
-MAIS ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ! criais-je.

Elles sursautèrent et attrapèrent leurs vestes. Elles sortirent rapidement, en ricanant. Je fermais les yeux, puis un aboiement retentit. Son maître ne devait plus être très loin. Je montais rapidement dans la salle de bain de Mia. J'attrapais une bombe de laque, je déposais tout mon petit bazar sur la table de basse.

-Okay... Maintenant... On lui fait peur... murmurais-je.

J'attrapais l'allume-feu et la bombe de laque d'une main tremblante. Je bougeais la table du salon et la plaçais à quelques mètres de la porte. Je prenais le manche à balai et j'actionnais la poignée. Je lâchais un dernier soupir quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

Le chien à deux têtes n'attendit pas longtemps pour entrer. Il me montrait les dents. J'allumais l'allume-feu, en souriant légèrement.

-J'étais en manque, marmonnais-je. T'es pas prêt mon coco...

Quand il bondit sur moi, j'actionnais la bombe de laque, créant une flamme de quelques centimètres. Je fermais les yeux et projetais l'immense flamme devant moi. 


	9. Chapitre 8

****Chapitre 8 :****

J'étais installé à la cafétéria avec Jason, nous regardions le match à la télé. Quelques fois, nous parlions d'Annabeth.

-Mais tout de même... Elle devrait être heureuse d'être... commençais-je.  
-Percy. Sa mère, c'est Minerve... Euh... Athéna... Tu as vraiment cru qu'elle allait être heureuse d'avoir loupé un combat si important ? me coupa-t-il.

Je soupirais, en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans mon siège. Piper entra dans la pièce, elle jeta un regard circulaire, Jason leva la main pour qu'elle nous repère plus grimaça à la vue de la télé, d'ailleurs elle s'installa juste devant.

-Les amies d'Annabeth sont venues me voir.

Je fronçais lentement les sourcils.

-On a un souci, dit-elle. Apparemment, elle est en train de se faire attaquer...

Je me redressais vivement, tout comme Jason.

-Elle n'a pas d'arme, murmurais-je. Si...  
-Percy, nous devons y aller... coupa Piper.  
-Si elle meurt... Ce sera de ma faute, dis-je en fronçant lentement les sourcils.  
-Alors allons-y avant que ça n'arrive, dit Jason en plaçant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je hochais la tête, puis nous suivons la certaine Mia.

 ** **Pdv Annabeth :****

Ortho recula légèrement, il mit une patte sur ses têtes, en couinant. Soudain, le feu se stoppa... Je n'avais plus de laque.

Il le remarqua assez rapidement. Il s'approcha lentement de moi, en montrant les me penchais et attraper un des couteaux de cuisine.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils attendent ma mort pour intervenir ou quoi ?

Et si les filles ne les avaient pas prévenus ? Elles n'avaient pas l'air de me croire...

Plus le chien avançait, plus je reculais... J'étais presque au bord de la table.

Le chien plaça deux de ses imposantes pattes sur l'un des bords de la table, en continuant de grogner.

Je regardais les deux têtes à tour de rôle.

D'un coup, je levais le couteau et l'envoyer entre les yeux de la tête de droite. La lame ne pouvait pas le tuer, mais elle le blessa légèrement.

D'un coup de patte, il renversa la table, me faisant tomber sur le sol.

L'animal s'approcha de moi et s'installa juste au dessus de ma tête. Des morceaux de baves tombaient sur mes joues.

-Beurk, murmurais-je.

L'animal appuya sur ma jambe, enfonçant ses griffes dans ma peau.

Je n'arrivais pas à retenir un hurlement, ce qui visiblement encouragea le chien. Il enfonça ses griffes plus profondément.

Je fermais les yeux, la douleur était forte, trop forte.

L'image de Percy s'imposa à moi, il me regardait en souriant légèrement, la main tendue vers moi. Sans réfléchir, je l'attrapais...

 _-Je t'aime, dit-il en souriant légèrement._

J'entendis un long sifflement, puis les longues griffes quittèrent ma chair. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ma vue était floue. Toute fois, je pouvais apercevoir un homme de dos. Il était grand et beaucoup trop baraqué.

-Vilain toutou, dit-il en donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'animal.

Il donna un coup de massue sur une des têtes d'Ortho, créant un sourire chez-moi. Je le connaissais...

 ** **Pdv**** ****Général**** ****:****

Quand Jason, Piper et Percy entrèrent dans la maison. Ils découvrirent Annabeth allongeait dans une mare de sang... De l'autre côté de la pièce, un cyclope se battait avec le frère de Cerbère.

-Occupe-toi de ta Annabeth, dit Jason.

Piper hocha la tête.

-On va aider Tyson, rajouta-t-elle.

Percy hocha la tête et partit en courant vers Annabeth. Il lâcha son épée et prit la tête d'Annabeth dans ses mains.

-Annie... Anna... Puit-de-Sagesse, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Il la secoua légèrement, elle ne bougea pas. Il regarda sa blessure, assez profonde. Il fouilla dans ses poches, cherchant du nectar ou de l'ambroisie. Il lui en donna rapidement.

-Reste avec moi, répétait-il en boucle. Je t'en pris...

Il entendit à peine l'agonie d'Ortho... Piper s'approcha rapidement d'eux.

-Will est reparti pour la colonie, dit Piper. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
-On l'emmène chez elle, dit Percy. On verra pour le reste, plus tard...

Piper fronça les sourcils, alors que Percy prenait doucement Annabeth dans ses bras.

-Tyson, dit-il en se tournant légèrement.  
-Frérot ? dit le cyclope.  
-Merci, dit-il. Sans toi... Je l'aurais vraiment perdu.

Tyson hocha légèrement la tête, comme pour dire ''Je t'en prie''

-On n'a pas de temps à perdre, le nectar ne l'aide pas beaucoup, dit Piper.  
-Elle a perdu l'habitude, dit Jason.  
 ** **  
Ellipse temporelle****  
 ** **Pdv Annabeth :****

Je papillonnais légèrement des yeux, en fronçant les sourcils. J'étais dans une pièce, elle était plongée dans la pénombre. J'essayais de me redresser légèrement, mais une douleur m'en empêcha. Je grimaçais légèrement, puis je portais une main à ma blessure, sentant un léger bandage.

Une douce lumière apparut, annonçant l'arriver de me regarda et m'adressa un léger sourire.

-Tu es réveillée, dit-elle. Je peux ouvrir les volets ?

Je hochais légèrement la tête. Quand la lumière entra complétement dans la pièce, je découvrais qu'il s'agissait de ma chambre.

Piper s'approcha de moi, une bassine d'eau sous le bras et quelques cotons.

-Tu es une quoi ? demandais-je.

Elle fronça lentement les sourcils.

-Je veux bien que l'on confonde souvent mais tout de même, murmura-t-elle.

Elle retira doucement mon drap et commença à enlever mon bandage.

-Une cherokee, dit-elle.  
-Hein ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je voulais dire tu es la fille de qui ?  
-Oh, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Aphrodite...  
-Vraiment ? dis-je en souriant légèrement. Tu es la sœur de Silena ? Comment va-t-elle ?  
-Euh... Je ne l'ai pas connue... Elle est... Partie avant mon arrivée, murmura-t-elle.

Je baissais les yeux, des larmes apparurent rapidement. Piper essuyait ma plaie, mais la douleur venait d'autre part.

-Elle est morte, murmurais-je. Elle est morte à Manhattan ?

Piper hocha légèrement la tête.

-Comment est-elle morte ? demandais-je en reniflant.  
-Elle s'est sacrifiée pour emmener les Arès, dit-elle.

Je souriais légèrement, en continuant de pleurer.

-Clarisse devait être furieuse...  
-Apparemment, elle avait la bénédiction de son père... Ce n'était pas très beau à voir pour l'ennemi...  
-J'imagine bien, dis-je simplement.  
-Aphrodite donc... Jason, qui est son parent olympien ?  
-Jupiter, dit-elle en me faisant un nouveau bandage.

J'ouvrais lentement la bouche.

-Un Romain ? demandais-je choquée.

Elle acquiesça.

-Par les Dieux, murmurais-je. J'ai loupé tellement de choses...  
-Sa sœur est une amie à toi.  
-Je n'ai... Enfin... Je ne connais pas de Romaine... Je crois...  
-Elle ne l'est pas... La première fois Zeus était en Zeus, la deuxième fois il était en Jupiter.  
-Thalia, dis-je en souriant légèrement. C'était ma meilleure amie...  
-Elle a demandé une permission... Elle te cherchait... On t'a tous cherchaient pendant des mois.  
-Mais... commençais-je.  
-Percy t'avait envoyé avec Nico... Nico devait s'occuper de ta transformation de mémoire, te créer une nouvelle vie. Mais... Quand il a fini, ta mère lui a fait jurer sur le Styx de ne pas nous révéler ton emplacement. Elle voulait que tu échappes à la prophétie, elle pensait que tu avais trop donné.  
-La prophétie ?  
-Elle a réussi... On a réussi la quête, sans toi. C'était dur, très dur mais on a réussi, dit-elle les yeux dans le vide.

Elle remit ma jambe sous les couvertures.

-Tu devrais te reposer, dit-elle.  
-Je suis restée trop longtemps sur la touche, dis-je en me levant.

Je retenais une grimace.

-Je rentre à la maison.  
-Perc... commença-t-elle en souriant.  
-Je ne rentre pas pour papoter gentiment avec Jackson. Je rentre parce que je dois parler avec Chiron.  
-On dit là-bas qu'il est comme ton père, dit-elle.

Je croisais légèrement les bras.

-C'est un problème ? demandais-je.  
-Non... Il sera très heureux de te voir. Tu sais... Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire, Percy dit que c'est depuis qu'il a appris ta disparition...

Je souriais légèrement.

-Alors tu comprendras qu'il est plus que temps que je rentre, dis-je en décroisant mes bras.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête et sortit de ma chambre. Je m'installais sur mon bureau et je rédigeais deux mots, l'un pour mon père, l'autre pour Mia et Emma. 


	10. Chapitre 9

****Chapitre 9 :****

Ils n'avaient plus de nectar ou d'ambroisie... Figurez-vous, qu'ils ne pensait pas en avoir besoin.

Résultat, je boitais légèrement et je ressentais une douleur insupportable...

Je me stoppais et je regardais la scène qui se dérouler devant moi.

Piper, Jason, Tyson et Jackson s'étaient installés sur mes canapés. Ils regardaient ma table de basse, en parlant. Je grimaçais légèrement, en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Néanmoins j'aperçus ce qu'ils contemplaient, c'était une simple carte.

Une carte des environs, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Piper releva la tête et croisa mon regard, elle m'adressa un léger sourire et s'approcha de moi. Elle passa son bras autour de ma taille et m'aida à atteindre l'un des fauteuils.

-Merci... marmonnais-je.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, puis retourna près de Jason. Ce dernier lui attrapa directement la main.

-On fait donc comme ça ? demanda Percy.  
-Oui, répondit Jason en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. C'est la meilleure solution...  
-Vous devriez faire très attention, dit Percy avec un étrange sérieux.  
-Toi, fait attention... commença Piper.  
-Ce n'est pas parce que ton moyen est plus sûr que tu ne dois pas rester sur tes gardes, termina Jason.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Tyson, pour voir s'il comprenait quelque chose. Mais il n'écoutait pas, il caressait une plume rousse en souriant.

Jason ramassa la carte et la plia, Piper attrapa des sacs qui semblaient prêts à craquer. Pendant que Jackson cherchait quelque chose dans sa poche.

-Je vous donne dix jours, max, dit-il en tendant la main à Jason.

Ce dernier la serra, Jackson le tira légèrement pour une étreinte. Ensuite, il prit Piper dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Piper en lui rendant son étreinte.  
-Je m'inquiéterais encore longtemps, pour vous.

Je me raclais la gorge.

-Excuser-moi de casser votre magnifique scène d'adieux... Mais, j'aimerais qu'on m'explique, râlais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Jackson soupira.

Qu'il le dise, si je le fais chier...

-On rentre à la colonie. Jason et Piper rentrent à pieds. Nous en prends le Char de la damnation.  
-Non.  
-Non ? répéta Jackson en haussant les sourcils.  
-Exactement, c'est non. Je ne montrais pas une seconde fois, avec ces vieilles folles.  
-Annie...  
-Ne m'appelle pas ANNIE, m'énervais-je.  
-Tu as juste envie de me crier dessus, dit-il. Tu t'en moques de reprendre le taxi des Sœurs Grises.

Il n'a pas tord... Du coup, je ne répondais pas.

-Tu vois, dit-il. Tu ne me réponds même pas...  
-C'est parce que tu ne mérites pas mes réponses !  
-Tu vas faire ce que je te dis de faire, dit-il sèchement.  
-En quel honneur ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.  
-Je dirige cette quête, alors c'est moi qui décide !  
-Qu'elle chance alors... Je ne me souviens pas avoir acceptée de t'accompagner en quête. Mais... Bon... C'est peut-être un de mes nombreux problèmes de mémoire.

Il baissa légèrement la tête.

-Annabeth... commença-t-il.  
-Si tu veux rentrer en vie, je te conseille de prendre le taxi, intervient Jason.  
-Et tu verras, Chiron plus rapidement, rajouta Piper.  
-La fille de l'amour ose me prend par les sentiments...

Je souriais légèrement, en secouant légèrement la tête.

-D'accord, dis-je doucement.  
-Bien, dit Jason. Nous nous retrouverons à la colonie...  
-Dans quelques jours, ajouta Percy.

Ils acquiescèrent.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Même les cornichons ont plus de place. Je mentirais, en disant que Tyson ne prenait pas de place. Ce gars-là m'écrasait complétement.

Je le regardais depuis quelques secondes, il regardait par la fenêtre en fredonnant. Il tripotait toujours sa plume.

-Pourquoi tu tripotes cette plume ? demandais-je en souriant légèrement.

Il la regarda et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-C'est la plume de ma petite-amie, dit-il en rougissant légèrement.  
-Vraiment ? demandais-je. C'est qui ? Je la connais ?

Ce n'est pas une harpie du ménage ? Pitié...

-Non... Je ne pense pas... C'est une Harpie... Elle s'occupait de Fi... Fi...  
-Phinéas, l'aida Percy.  
-Elle est gentille ? demandais-je en souriant.  
-Très, dit-il. Et elle connaît beaucoup de choses. Ella aime lire.

Il me regardait avec une légère inquiétude, comme s'il avait peur que je la juge.

-Je serais ravie de la rencontrer, dis-je en souriant. Elle doit être très jolie...  
-Elle l'est. Ella est très belle, dit-il en souriant.

Je me tournais légèrement vers Percy.

-Sache que je n'ai pas envie de te parler, dis-je. Mais... Je dois savoir certaines choses...  
-Je t'écoute...  
-Qui est mort ? Je sais juste pour Silena... Alors... Dis-moi. Qui ? demandais-je d'une voix que j'espérais forte.

Il soupira.

-On a eut beaucoup de morts, tu sais... On a jamais retrouvé Michael Yew... Lénée est mort.  
-Clarisse ? coupais-je.  
-Non.  
-Malcolm ? demandais-je dans un murmure.  
-Non.  
-Grâce au ciel... murmurais-je. Et... Luke ?

Il baissa les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, Anna... commença-t-il.  
-Désolé ? Tu l'as toujours détesté, coupais-je.  
-C'est lui, qui nous a fait gagner, dit-il. Il s'est suicidé avec ton poignard... Comme ça, Cronos à était... Arrêté... C'était lui le héros.

Je tournais légèrement la tête, en reniflant.

-Nico m'a donné quelques infos, sur sa traversée... Il a tenté une réincarnation...  
-Luke a toujours était trop exigeant envers lui-même, murmurais-je en souriant légèrement.  
-On arrive, annonça Tyson.

D'un geste rapide, j'essuyais mes larmes puis je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre. Des bois familiers défilaient devant mes yeux.

-Par les Dieux, dis-je en souriant.

Le Char se stoppa.

-Par les Dieux, répétais-je. Dépêchez-vous de sortir ! Je veux sortir ! Vite !

Tyson sortit rapidement de la voiture et je sortais à sa suite. Ma jambe se plia légèrement, il m'attrapa par le bras, pour m'éviter ainsi une chute.

-Merci, dis-je. Encore.

Il me sourit.

-Par les Dieux, répétais-je en avançant jusqu'à l'entrer.

Les garçons étaient toujours près du taxi, attendant qu'il disparaisse.

-Regarde-là, elle boite et je te parie qu'elle va nous semer, ricana Percy.  
-Elle est rentrée, dit simplement Tyson.  
-Enfin, ajouta Percy.

Je rentrais rapidement dans la colonie, je marchais rapidement en essayant de ne pas trop grimacer. Je passais devant les archers, un sourire plaquer sur les lèvres. J'essayais d'ignorer leurs bavardages, en retenant plusieurs grimaces de douleur.

-C'est qui ? demanda quelqu'un.  
-Ce n'est pas Annabeth Chase ?  
-Non... Tu crois ?  
-Ouais... Regarde ses cheveux, elle a une mèche blanche... chuchota quelqu'un.

Finalement, je faisais demi-tour et je m'arrêtais devant eux.

-Excusez-moi... Vous savez où est Chiron ? demandais-je en souriant.  
-Anna ? demanda une voix familière.

Je me retournais, découvrant un garçon familier.

-Malcom ! m'exclamais-je.

Il s'approcha rapidement de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

-Annabeth ! Par les Dieux, je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour ! Tu avais disparu...  
-Je suis là, maintenant. Je suis là.  
-Tu dois aller Chiron, dit-il en s'écartant.

Il me regardait les yeux brillant, un immense sourire sur le visage.

-Il n'est plus pareil, sans toi... Tu lui as manqué, comme à nous tous.  
-Alors... C'est elle ? Annabeth Chase, murmura une archère.  
-Je le cherchais justement... Où est-il ?  
-Suis-moi, dit-il en m'attrapant la main. Tu sais... Il était furieux quand il a appris la décision de Percy. Ils ne se sont pas parlé pendant des mois. Puis... Chiron a compris que Percy voulait juste te protéger, pour être sûr de ne pas te perdre. Il est là... Regarde, il donne des cours.

Chiron était de dos, il parlait avec plusieurs pensionnaires. Ils commençaient à murmurer, en me voyant arriver.

-L'attention, reprit-il fermement Vous devez absolument rester attentif. Sinon...  
-Sinon... Vous pouvez tout perdre en quelques secondes, en commençant par votre vie, coupais-je en me plaçant à côté de lui.

Chiron tourna la tête vers moi, en blanchissant légèrement.

-Annabeth, dit-il hésitant.  
-Monsieur Chiron... Avez-vous une place pour moi ? demandais-je amusée.  
-Par Zeus...

Il m'attrapa par le bras et m'enlaça, m'étouffant presque. 


	11. Chapitre 10

****Chapitre 10 :****

Je marchais dans la colonie, avec un petit carnet noir. J'avais décidé de recopier les nouveaux bungalows.

Je venais de quitter Chiron, apparemment il voulait discuter avec Monsieur D. Nous avions passé la mâtiné à discuter, à rire et parfois à pleurer.

Il m'avait parlé des nouveaux bungalow. Des nombreux évènements que j'avais loupé...

Comme le couple le plus inattendu de toute l'histoire de la colonie, Travis et Katie.

Malheureusement, il m'avait également parlé des nombreux morts de la guerre... Des déménagements de mes amis, ils étaient presque tous à l'université... Les personnes de mon ancienne vie étaient rares.

-Tu nous mènes ? demanda Malcom en arrivant.  
-De quoi ? demandais-je.  
-Ce soir... Chiron nous autorise un capture l'étendard, alors je voudrais savoir si tu voulais nous mener...  
-Tu n'es pas le conseiller des Athéna ? C'est à toi de le faire.

Il secoua légèrement la tête.

-Non... Je te remplaçais juste... Les Athéna le savent, tout le monde le sait. Tu es notre cheftaine ! dit-il en ricanant.  
-Tu es... commençais-je.  
-Je suis sûr. Et puis... C'est épuisant !

Je ricanais.

-Regarde-les... Ils stressent tous, dit-il en ricanant. Ils devraient arrêter de s'inquiéter... On aurait gagné, même sans cet avantage.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Bah... On connaît le jeu, chuchota-t-il en haussant une épaule.  
-Ils ne le connaissent pas ? demandais-je perdue.  
-Non, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Chiron avait interdit ce jeu... Il n'était plus très... Sympathique.  
-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, dis-je en baissant légèrement la tête.

Malcom mit une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

-Pour toi, c'est dur à croire. Personnellement, j'ai vu ce changement. Sympathique. Triste. Froid. Dur. Et de nouveau heureux.  
-Je vais vous mener, dis-je finalement.  
-Bien, dit-il en souriant.

Rapidement, Malcom me laissa à mes dessins. Je relevais légèrement la tête, quand j'entendis des voix familières.

Percy et Will étaient devant moi, à quelques mètres. Ils discutaient, ils avaient tout deux de grands sourires. Je refermais violemment mon carnet et je m'approchais d'eux.

-... Dans quelques heures, disait Percy.  
-Ils seront heureux de...  
-Bonjour, coupais-je. Je suis désolée de vous interrompre. Mais... Vous parlez de quoi ?  
-Toujours aussi curieuse, chuchota Will.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

-Nous discutions de l'arriver de Franck et Hazel, dit Percy en souriant.  
-Je ne connais pas... Comme beaucoup de monde, dis-je en regardant autour de moi.  
-Oui... Mmh... Ils sont nouveaux. Hazel est la soeur de Nico...  
-Encore une Hadès ? Alors... Il n'avait pas respecté le pacte on plus ? m'étonnais-je.  
-Euh... Elle n'est pas d'Hadès... Mais de Pluton... C'est une Romaine... Comme Franck et Jason.  
-Ah, dis-je avec une légère grimace.

On est envahi par les Romains ou quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Percy en désignant mon carnet.

Je le collais légèrement contre ma poitrine.

-Un simple carnet de notes... répondis-je vaguement.

Je me tournais vers Will, pour tourner le dos à Jackson.

-Alors... Cher Docteur Solace... Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé dans ta vie ? demandais-je en souriant légèrement.

Il ricana.

-Et bien... Je suis en couple, dit-il.  
-Vraiment ? dis-je en souriant.  
-Oui... Avec Nico.  
-Nico Di Angelo ? demandais-je surprise.  
-Mmh, dit-il en rougissant.

Il évitait mon regard, comme pour éviter mon jugement.

-Enfin ! Quelqu'un que je connais, dis-je en souriant. Depuis longtemps ?  
-Non... C'est plutôt récent... Quelques semaines... Depuis...  
-Depuis, qu'on a retrouvé ta trace, coupa Percy.

Je me tournais légèrement vers lui, il fusillait Will du regard. Je fronçais lentement les sourcils.

-D'accord, dis-je lentement. Et toi ? Persée Jackson ?  
-Quoi moi ? demanda-t-il visiblement perdue.  
-Tu as une copine ? demandais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Non... Je... Pas de petite-amie... RAS, dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je détournais rapidement les yeux, ne voulant pas être troublé par son regard.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant... marmonnais-je.

Will haussa un sourcil, amusé.

-N'empêche... Rachel doit être déçue, dis-je en haussant une épaule.  
-Rachel est la nouvelle Oracle, dit-il calmement.

Je relevais légèrement la tête, essayant de contrôler un sourire non-désiré.

-Alors... C'est plutôt toi... Tu le vis bien ? Ca va ? demandais-je avec une moue compatissante.  
-Je le vis très bien... De toute façon... J'ai toujours préféré les blondes, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
-Je te comprends, dis-je en prenant un air rêveur. Les blonds ont beaucoup de charme... Il y avait un blond dans mon lycée... Yoan...

Je me mordais doucement la lèvre inférieur, alors que Percy fronçait les sourcils.

-Bon... Je ne suis pas vraiment venue pour papoter gaiement, avouais-je. Je suis venue pour former une alliance avec les Apollon.  
-Mmh... Pour le jeu de ce soir ?  
-Exactement ! Alors... Ta réponse ?

Will soupira.

-Tu sais, que je ne peux rien te refuser, dit-il avec un léger sourire.  
-Génial ! On se voit tout à l'heure ! J'ai encore quelques demandes à faire !  
-Tu as un fils de Poséidon, juste-là, m'indiqua Will. C'est le chef du bungalow, en plus...  
-Non, merci. Ils sont... Mmh... Non rien.

Je commençais à m'éloigner.

-Pourtant, il a souvent combattu avec toi. Avant... Vous gagniez toujours ensemble. Vous étiez partenaires, dit Will en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Je me stoppais, puis je me retournais lentement.

-Comme tu l'as si bien dit... C'était avant. Et partenaire ? Laisse-moi rire. On ne plante pas un couteau dans le dos de sa partenaire, dis-je froidement avant de partir pour de bon.  
 ** **  
Pdv Percy Jackson :****

-Désolé... Je pensais que... commença Will.  
-Ce n'est rien, coupais-je avec un léger sourire. Annabeth a toujours était... Orgueilleuse.  
-Mmh... Tu penses qu'elle te pardonnera un jour ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Je haussais une épaule, ave un léger sourire.

-Elle doit exploser... Ensuite, elle sera de nouveau mon Puit-de-Sagesse.  
-Je ne suis pas pressé qu'elle explose.  
-Dommage. Parce que, je compte la faire exploser ce soir, dis-je avec un léger sourire.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****  
 ** **Pdv Annabeth Chase :****

Des larmes apparurent aux coins de mes yeux.

-Par les Dieux... murmurais-je.

Je relevais la tête et je prenais Malcom dans mes bras.

-Merci, dis-je en reniflant. Merci infiniment ! Elle compte tellement pour moi.  
-Je sais... Les Athéna ont veillé sur cet objet depuis la fin de Cronos, dit-il en me redonnant mon étreinte.

Il se décala légèrement.

-Allez... Tu en meurs d'envie.

Je plaçais rapidement l'objet sur ma tête, aussitôt ne sensation familière m'envahit.

-Avec ça... Tu es invincible, murmura-t-il en souriant.  
-Cette sensation... Elle m'avait tellement manqué, dis-je en retirant ma casquette.

La porte de notre bungalow s'ouvrir.

-Annabeth ? Tu viens ?

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ?

-J'arrive Will, répondis-je.

Je dépassais rapidement Malcom, lui lançant un dernier sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je en sortant.  
-Hazel, Franck et Nico sont là, dit-il en haussant une épaule.  
-Et ?  
-Ils t'attendent dans la Grande Maison. Ils sont ravis de te rencontrer...

Je haussais une épaule. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rencontrer les Romains...

Will poussa la porte d'entrée de la Grande Maison. Je croisais directement le regard or d'une jeune femme.

-Tu es Annabeth ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
-Ouais...  
-Je suis Hazel ! Et voici Franck, mon petit-ami.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron, me salua rapidement. Arès. Enfin... Mars.

Je remarquais rapidement, que Percy était également présent.

-Enchanté, dis-je simplement.  
-Jason et Piper devraient arriver demain, dit-il. J'ai reçu un message-Iris...  
-Vous jouez ce soir ? demanda Will.  
-Bien sûr, dit Franck avec un sourire. Vous allez mordre la poussière !

Un ricanement m'échappa.

-Personne ne peut battre les Athéna, surtout quand ils sont avec les Apollon, dis-je en relevant légèrement la tête.  
-Nous verrons, dit-il en haussant une épaule. Mais si Hazel, Percy et moi sommes ensembles, vous allez souffrir.

Je haussais un sourcil, un air de défi sur le visage.

-Nous verrons, répétais-je.  
-Nous sommes presque imbattables ensemble, dit Percy avec un sourire.

Une pointe de jalousie s'empara de moi.

Avant, c'était avec moi, qu'il était presque imbattable.

D'un geste souple, je plaçais ma casquette sur ma tête, devenant invisible aux yeux de tous. Personne ne voyait, mes larmes tombaient silencieusement.

-Elle est... Où ? demanda Hazel.  
-Alors là... Tu nous poses une colle. On ne sait jamais où est Annie, dit Will.  
-Elle est sûrement parti, dit Percy en haussant une épaule.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Franck.  
-Elle n'aime pas vraiment ma compagnie, grimaça Percy.  
-Mais... Elle n'était pas... Enfin... Tu sais... Ta presque-petite-amie ?

Je haussais un sourcil, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Percy baissa la tête.

-Elle m'en veut. De l'avoir écartée... chuchota-t-il. Mais... C'est bientôt finit... Bientôt elle reviendra vers moi...

Alors-là... Rêve.

-En tout cas, elle est sympa. Un peu sèche, mais sympa, dit Hazel en haussant une épaule.  
-Elle a trop confiance en elle, dit Franck avec un sourire.

Percy eut un sourire.

-Oh non... Annabeth gagne toujours, souffla-t-il en souriant.


	12. Chapitre 11

****Chapitre 11 :  
Pdv Annabeth Chase :****

Je plaquais mon casque sur ma tête, en souriant avec confiance. J'attrapais une épée, puis je la plaçais dans mon fourreau. Pour finit, j'attachais tranquillement mon poignard autour de ma cheville.

Je me retournais, en entendant quelqu'un se racler la gorge. C'était Malcom, il portait une tenue de combat et ses lèvres s'étiraient du même sourire que moi.

-Prête ? demanda-t-il.  
-Toujours, dis-je en m'approchant de lui.  
-Les Apollons, les Héphaïstos et les Hermès attendent tes ordres, déclara-t-il.  
-Mmh... Ouais… Nos alliances sont vraiment de qualité, murmurais-je.

Il ricana, alors que nous sortions de l'armurerie. Nous rejoignons rapidement notre équipe, qui était déjà constituée.

Quatre personnes arrivèrent vers moi, Will, les frères Alatir et un autre jeune homme. C'était sûrement le conseiller en chef des Héphaïstos.

-Les Héphaïstos acceptent avec joie, cette alliance.  
-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, en effet. Vous êtes ?  
-C'est vrai… Nous ne sommes pas tous aussi célèbre que vous, Belle demoiselle…

Je haussais un sourcil.

-Je suis Léo Valdez, termina-t-il avec un sourire.  
-Enchantée... J'espère que vous êtes aussi fort sur un champ de bataille, que dans le choix de vos mots.

Il m'adressa un sourire amusé, alors que ses yeux s'éloignaient un instant.

-C'est un véritable honneur de combattre à vos côtés, dit-il avant de rejoindre ses frères et sœurs.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, puis je jetais un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule. Percy Jackson regardait Léo Valdez partir, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Annabeth, commença Travis.  
-Travis, dis-je avec un sourire.  
-Léo n'attend peut-être pas tes ordres, mais nou...  
-Heureusement, coupais-je avec un sourire. Ce type est un félon !

Ils froncèrent doucement les sourcils, en échangeant quelques regards.

-Qu'est-ce qui...  
-Visiblement... Valdez est ami avec Percy, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.C'est étonnant, qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même équipe… En général, ils sont plutôt proches?  
-Euh... Oui... Ils sont proches, dit Will.  
-C'est vrai… C'est étonnant, dit Connors en fronçant les sourcils.  
-En réalité, ils sont ensembles… Vous allez voir. Ils se retrouveront au nord…  
-Mmh... Et… Notre plan ?  
-Nous ne connaissons pas que les véritables intentions des Héphaïstos. Je vais suivre Léo, pour être sûre. Je rejoindrais la défense de l'étendard après... Je connais Percy, je sais où est son étendard.  
-Où ? demanda Travis légèrement surpris.  
-Là, où nous avions joué la première fois. Où il est devenu ce qu'il est…  
-La rivière, murmura Will.  
-Tu connais l'endroit exacte, dis-je en souriant légèrement. Mène les autres troupes… Les Athéna monteront la garde.  
-Pas beaucoup d'action, grimaça légèrement Malcom.  
-Mmh... Par contre, beaucoup de défense et de stratégie, rétorquais-je. C'est d'accord ?  
-Parfait pour nous, disent Travis et Connors en cœur.

Will hocha légèrement la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je.  
-Rien... Je suis content, que tu sois de nouveau toi, dit-il.  
-Moi aussi, dis-je avec un léger sourire.

Chiron arriva vers nous. Il déposa sa main sur mon épaule, en souriant.

-Prête ? demanda-t-il. Je  
-Mmh... Tu sais, que je suis toujours prête, Chiron.  
-Cette partie risque d'être intéressante, s'exclama-t-il. J'ai hâte de voir… Mes nouveaux sont plutôt bons, tu sais…  
-Du gâteau, dis-je en haussant une épaule.

Il ria.

Il releva la main, quittant ainsi mon épaule. Il siffla, faisant approcher les demi-dieux. Mon sourire se réinstalla, alors que le reste de mon visage devenait concentrée.

Je croisais le regard de Percy, il me souriant.

-Beaucoup d'entre vous ne connaissent pas ce jeu, commença-t-il. Les règles sont simples, on prend l'étendard de l'autre équipe. La première équipe qui y arrive, gagne la partie. Vous n'avez pas le droit de tuer, ni de mutiler... Et... J'aimerais profiter de votre attention… Pour souhaiter la bienvenue à notre petite Annabeth. Hum... Tu as peut-être quelque chose à dire ?

Je plantais mon regard dans celui de Percy, un sourire provoquant sur les lèvres.

-Que la partie commence…  
-Tout est dit, dit Chiron avec un sourire. Dépêchez-vous de vous installer… Je vais sonner le départ dans dix minutes.

Will s'approcha de moi, étendard en main.

-Où ? demanda-t-il.

Léo, Travis et Connors arrivèrent rapidement.

-Où le plantons-nous ? demanda Léo.  
-Les Athéna s'occupent de la garde… Ils seront le seuls, en dehors de Will, à connaître son emplacement.  
-Mais... commença Léo en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Ce secret ne doit être tenu que par quelques personnes, coupais-je.  
-C'est idiot, commença Léo. Si nous avons terminé… On ne peut pas vous aider avec la défense.  
-Si tu as terminé, alors la partie est gagnée, rétorquais-je. Un autre argument ?  
-Euh... Je... Je... Non… Non.  
-Parfait.

Travis et Connors se regardèrent amusés.

-Maintenant... Les quelques consignes. Les Apollon et les Hermès, vous allaient au Sud. Les Héphaïstos, à l'Ouest.  
-Nord.  
-Pardon ?  
-Euh... Je connais plus la partie Nord...  
-Bien... Je peux bien te faire cette concession. Transmettez les ordres, dis-je.

Ils acquiescèrent et s'éloignèrent, sauf Will.

-Toujours aussi observatrice, commenta-t-il.  
-Tout le monde peut le cramer. Alors... Tu vas planter l'étendard, en haut au sud-ouest. Tu vois où ?  
-Oui, comme...  
-Pour la première fois, qu'on a joué ensemble, dis-je en souriant.  
-On avait dix ans, dit-il en hochant légèrement la tête.  
-Et on jouait pour la première fois, complétais-je.  
-J'y file, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Quelques secondes après son départ, Chiron annonça le commencement du jeu. Je plaçais ma casquette sur ma tête, me permettant ainsi de suivre Léo en toute discrétion. Évidement, l'Héphaïstos retrouva Hazel, Franck et Percy.

-J'ai les informations...

Je haussais un sourcil, amusée.

-Génial ! Alors ?  
-Les Apollon et les Hermès sont au Sud… Mon bungalow vient de rejoindre vos rangs. Et les Athéna montent la garde.  
-Et donc... Où est l'étendard ?

Il grimaça légèrement.

-Mademoiselle Chase a refusé de me le dire.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Franck en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Apparemment, ma mission n'est pas de le défendre, mais de prendre le tien... Enfin, le mien... Enfin... Euh... Bref.  
-Elle t'a cramé, murmura Percy. Tu peux être sûr, qu'Annabeth a changé tout ses plans d'attaques... Elle...

Il commença à regarder autour de nous, puis il prit Turbulence.

-Elle est sûrement là...

J'éclatais de rire, silencieusement. Je savais qu'il allait penser ça, alors je n'avais rien changé. Ils se levèrent tous, puis ils mirent en cercle, en attrapant leurs armes. J'avançais légèrement, en tournant autour d'eux.

-On est ridicules, commenta Franck. Elle n'est pas là.

Ils baissèrent tous leurs armes, sauf Percy.

-Elle est là, je la connais, murmura-t-il.  
-Nous devrions rejoindre les autres…  
-On peut prendre notre temps... L'équipe des Apollon-Hermès-Athéna n'a aucune chance. Nous sommes dix fois plus nombreux qu'eux.  
-Je crois, que vous sous-estimez un peu trop Annabe... Les Athéna, dit Percy en regardant toujours autour de lui.

Léo passa à côté de moi… La tentation était trop forte… Mon pied rencontra le sien et il s'étala par terre.

-Léo, ricana Hazel. Attention !  
-Mais... Je..

Je le poussais de nouveau sur le sol, pour l'empêcher de se relever.

-Mais...

J'attrapais mon poignard, puis je le plaçais sous sa gorge. Rapidement, j'enlevais ma casquette.

-Bonjour, dis-je en souriant.

Percy mit sa tête en arrière.

-Je le savais.

Les deux autres me regardaient bouches-bée.

-Alors, dis-je en regardant Léo. Qu'avons-nous là... Un félon ? Mmh… Parfait... J'ai la punition adéquate.  
-Annie...  
-Jackson. Ne recommence pas, dis-je en souriant toujours.  
-Lâche-le, dit-il en s'approchant de moi. 


	13. Chapitre 12

****Chapitre 12 :****

Je lui jetais un regard noir.

Pour qui ce prenait-il ?

En réponse, j'appuyais un peu plus sur mon pied, Léo émit un drôle de son.

-As-tu oublié ? Je donne les ordres, Persée, dis-je froidement.  
-Ce n'est pas un ordre.

Hazel et Franck s'approchèrent de lui, ils tenaient fermement leurs armes.

-C'est un conseil, dit Percy en remontant légèrement le menton.

Je retenais un ricanement, à la place un léger sourire fleuri sur mes lèvres.

-Persée... Je donne les ordres et les conseils, tu le sais... Tu n'as jamais été doué pour ça.  
-Annie... Réfléchie quelques secondes... Nous sommes des sangs mêlés puissants, nous nous entraînons tous les jours... Toi... Tu es certes puissante, mais rouillée.

Je ricanais légèrement, puis j'appuyais sur mon pied. Une seconde fois, Léo émit de nouveau un son étrange.

-Je ne suis pas rouillée, affirmais-je.  
-Si vous pouviez arrêter de la provoquer... C'est moi qui subit, râla légèrement Léo.  
-Tu es trop sûre de toi, commenta Franck sans écouter Léo.  
-C'est normal... Elle est orgueilleuse, c'est son défaut fatal...  
-Tu as bonne mémoire, Persée. Je me souviens également du tien. Perdre un ami... Ne pas réussir à sauver tout le monde.

Percy regarda rapidement Léo, avant de se reconcentrer sur moi. J'appuyais de plus en plus fort sur le torse de Léo.

-Pas d'inquiétude, murmurais-je.  
-Pardon ? dit Hazel en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Ton regard… Ton regard… Mon cher Persée… Ton regard vient de te trahir.

D'un geste rapide, j'enfilais ma casquette et j'assommais Léo avec le manche de mon poignard.

-Léo !

Hazel s'approcha rapidement de lui, rapidement suivit de Franck. Ils se penchèrent sur lui, pour écouter sa respiration, je levais les yeux au ciel...

Comme si, j'allais le tuer…

Percy regardait la scène, en restant immobile. Je me plaçais en face de lui, en souriant légèrement.

-Je voulais seulement te protéger, ce jour-là... murmura-t-il. Je voulais que tu me reviennes, dès la fin de la bataille. Je ne voulais pas que tu insistes à la fin de Luke... Je ne voulais pas t'éloigner de ses deux guerres, même si j'en suis heureux. Tu n'as pas eu à subir les mêmes horreurs que nous... Si je suis encore en vie, c'est parce que j'avais la rage de vaincre… Pour pouvoir te retrouver...

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, les yeux de Percy se plantèrent dans les miens, alors que j'étais invisible.

-Oui... murmura-t-il. Deux guerres. Cronos... Gaïa...

Il eut un sourire triste.

-Deux guerres horribles, que je ne souhaite en aucun cas revivre. Maintenant, je veux vivre en paix… Avec toi. Il est hors de question, que je participe à la moindre quête. Je veux que la dernière de mes quêtes reste celle-ci, la seule qui compte réellement pour moi. Te retrouver, te rendre la mémoire, te ramener ici et... T'aimer. Parce que... Tu vois, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Après, toutes ses années… Je t'aime encore. Et je pense que je t'aimerais toujours... Tu n'imagines même pas, ce que j'ai ressentis quand Nico m'a fait part de l'intervention de ta mère... J'étais détruit, complétement anéantis...

Il avança légèrement, leva sa main et enleva lentement ma casquette.

-Annabeth... Je t'aime... Je suis vraiment désolé… Crois-moi. Je ne veux pas finir ma vie sans toi, murmura-t-il en plaçant sa main sur ma joue.

Je respirais rapidement, je n'arrivais pas à formuler une pensée cohérente. En plus, mes yeux me brûlaient...

-Je t'aime, répéta-t-il en approchant son visage du mien.

Mes yeux se fermèrent d'un coup, l'autorisant silencieusement.

La minute d'après, ses lèvres s'écrasaient sur les miens, libérant une douce chaleur dans mon corps. Je plaçais rapidement ma main dans ses cheveux, en appuyant légèrement sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi. Une fois à bout de souffle, je fondais complétement dans ses bras, il passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

Une larme tomba sur ma joue.

-Je t'aime, murmurais-je en plaçant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Et… Bon… Oublions.

Il resserra sa prise autour de moi, en respirant mon parfum.

Au loin une conque retentit, puis quelques exclamations de joie.

Quelques minutes après, Malcom déboulait un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il planta son regard dans celui de Franck et il déclara.

-On a gagné… Parce que tu sais, Franck... On ressemble énormément à notre mère et Athéna gagne toujours.

-  
 ** **C'est la fin de cette fiction, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas d'épilogue...****


End file.
